Bant
A dwarven Cleric, formerly of Bahamut, now of a follower of Vecna. Bant once fought for good as best he knew how, but those methods often collided with Evil, and Bahamut rejected him for it. A brave adventurer, Bant has suffered his fair share of curses and arch-enemies, but never gives up. THIS POST WAS ENTIRELY DONE BY THE DM BECAUSE BANT'S PLAYER IS LAAAAAZY Physical Traits *Race: Dwarven revenant *Gender: Male *Height: 4'3" *Weight: 170 lbs *Age: 26 *Gone. Beard stapled to face *Ew. Personality Bant is a brave cleric, though less than righteous. Sometimes he goes a little over-board with his new enthusiasm for evil, but otherwise he's a fairly okay dwarf. If a bit ripe. And rotty. Known for several good acts and many acts so unspeakably evil even his enemies haven't been seen doing them. Alignment Neutral Evil. Bant began his quest Lawful Good, but he swayed towards Evil somewhat gradually. Now he undergoes deep introspective meditation to find out exactly what kind of man he is, all while his party members struggle to stop him from eating babies. Storyline Pre-Game History Dear Journal, While Thyella and Gauthak are alseep, I decided to write about The Mirabar Exploration Team War as I remember the tragic and horrible things I have seen. It all started five years ago when I was first starting training under Panfire Soulaxe, Master Rogue of Mirabar. Master Soulaxe, is not only Master Rogue of Mirabar but also one of the founders of Mirabar Exploration Team (also known as M.E.T). The goal was to create a tunnel to unite the many dwarven cities together with an tunnel system of faster and safer travel. One day, during the project, Master Soulaxe and Chief Tunneler Ricster Lorearthen began hearing voices in the deep carven. They knew they have awoken something. Something in the deep. The Mirabar Exploration Team were forced to cancelled their project and were force to bring down the tunnels with explosives. I remember not hearing the explosives, and hearing the piercing screams. I remember seeing Master Soulaxe with his insane smile and dark glowing eyes as he and the rest of the Exploration Team started to acted different...As is possessive. In a matter of hours, The city was under attack, and more and more dwarves were dragged into the carven, only to return as a dwarf who wanted nothing more then bloodlust. I watched as my father killed my mother and my older sister with Envy’s Whisper, the cleric mace of my ancestor. I was forced to protect myself and was force to murder my own father, grabbed Envy’s Whisper, and left Mirabar, knowing it was to dangerous to stay. I know the city is still under siege to this day, and I know there is something evil in the cavern. Bahamut give me strength, because for all the challenges we have face, and all the places we have been, the carverns will show us who we truly are. Paragon Path A Divine Oracle. Bant has the gift of prophecy, speaking with the Voice of his God (ever-changing though the voice's owner may be). His eyes glow with the silvery depths of the Astral Sea as he sees the Strands of Fate upon the Astral Sea's waves of creation. Relationships No idea. Not claiming this. This is Bant's actual Player's job. Quotes *I eat the Goliath babies. *I rape them. *Let's use diplomacy! *FUCK YOU BAHAMUT Category:Player Characters